Jack and Ashi
by soulripper13
Summary: After the graveyard fight Jack and Ashi look for a place to rest before questing for Jack's Magic sword. this is a romance piece I wrote, I couldn't think of a title so I went something basic, if you have an idea for a title please PM me,
1. Lodge

Jack and Ashi were walking out of the aged Cemetary, Jack holding his dagger sheathed on his hip. Ashi was adjusting her leaf dress which got mildly damaged in her fight against the spirt as she started banging on Jack's chest.

"Do not _ever_ do that again, I Thought i was going to lose you" Ashi teared up hugging him as Jack looked at Ashi, tears running down her face. Jack looked at her rubbing his neck nervously.

"I...uh...You...How do I put this...Thank you for not giving up on me. Even when I was prepared to atone for my dishonor, You still belived in me" Jack replied as Ashi smiled

"You did not give up on me, and you have nothing to be ashamed of, I have seen the great things you have done Samu... I mean Jack" The girl replied walking with him as he looked at her

"Did you just call me Jack?" He replied looking at her as she nooded

"Because you're not some nameless Samurai, that's who you are" Ashi replied as the two entered a small village as Jack streched

"You Know, You have never given me your name" Jack stated as Ashi smiled

"It is Ashi" The girl responded as Jack smiled

"I Like that name, you know it originates in my languge" Jack replied looking around the village for a place to rest his head

"Let us find a place to lodge for the night, Tomorrow we can go get my sword" Jack replied as Ashi blushed pointing to a store

"I'll buy you a nice one" Ashi offered as Jack shook his head

"Thanks for the offer but my sword is one of a kind, It's was crafted by divine magic and is the only instrumrnt capable of defeating Aku" Jack replied as Ashi looked

"You said there was no way to defeat aku, now you are telling me that is false" Ashi replied

Aku broke my spirit, I did not think I was worthy to get it back, Ah a lodge" Jack replied seeing a building holding open the door as Ashi entered. the two walked to the counter ringing a bell as a Creature apprered from behing the desk rolling his eyes.

"Good evening Sir, we would like to rent a room for the night" Jack said bowing formally, The Creature nodded leaving the desk gesturing for them to follow

"I Rarely get customers these days, what brings you two here" The creature said escorting them down the hallway of wooden walls leading them to a door. the creature opened it showing a small room containing a bed, a table with a chess set and a small TV

"It ain't luxury, but it's cheap, bath house is down the hall if you wanna freshen up and if I can get you anything just ask" The Creature said

"Some hot water please?" Jack requested as the create pointied to main room

"On the table there" He said walkng away as Jack approched the pot. Jack reached in his torn pants feeling the pocket pulling up a small wooden bow the size of a coin. He opened it puring a mixture into the pot turning the water green and pouring a cup offering one to Ashi as she gratefully took it

"What is this?" Ashi asked holding up the cup

"It's Tea, a blend I learned to make from my mother, I always carry some" Jack replied as Ashi smirked

"Really, one pocket and that's all you carry" She replied sipping the cup

"It the only thing I have acss to that reminds me of home" jack replied as Ashi smiled

"This is the best thing I have ever drank" Ashi complemented as Jack blushed as he stood up

"I am going to the bath house, I have not bathed in a week at least, and after being a gaint creature I Could really use it" Jack replied as Ashi nodded.

"I will just stay here for now" she said laying on the bed.

Jack walked down the hallway coming to the door which read "Bath house" as he opened it entering the dim room lit by pilliar in the center of the bath ith a giant flame on the top and filled with steam, his feet walking on a warm smooth stone floor as he came to a squre cut in the stone filled with warm water. Jack placed his foot as pleasure soaked his foot. The Samurai undid what remained of his clothes before walking down the stairs into the bath. the hot water coated him as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It Feels so nice" Jack said feeling the water over his scared body. Jack had been through hell this week, it was nice to finally relax. he reached from a damp cloth. Jack soaked it in water, wringing it over his head before resting it over his eyes.

"How's the Water Jack?" Jack heard in Ashi's voice as she was standing it her leaf dress

"Really soothing"Jack replied as Ashi walked over scooping her hand in it

"I have been meaning to ask, where did you get that beautiful dress?" Jack asked looking at Ashi as she blushed

"This, It was something I whipped up" Ashi replied doing quick spin

"So, what happened to your old outfit?" Jack asked as Ashi rubbed her shoulder

"I took it off, I wasn't feeling comfortable in it, i could try making you an outfit if you'd like; you could use a new one" she replied undoing the vines the held her dress as it hit the floor as Jack turned his head away as she walked down the steps into the water as it rested above her breasts

"Ashi, please cover youself?"Jack reqested scooting away

"Why, what's wrong" she replied as Jack kept his eyes closed

"It is just inappropriate, to be fully undressed" Jack replied

"Are you being serious, you who walks around in a loincloth, I have nothing to be ashamed off, i Can finally show my real self, you would not believe how much scurbbing I Had to do to get all that black stuff off" Ashi replied

"What balck stuff, you this whole time, when we fought, when I carrying you on my back, you were _not_ wearing any clothes" Jack responded confused as she sat silent shaking her head

"Oh, so when I pulled those needles out I was touching your body" Jack concluded

"Jack, you're making a big deal out of nothing" Ashi replied scooting next to Jack

"You are right, I'm sorry; i just have trouble when it comes to beautiful women" Jack admitted as Ashi snikered

"Go on" she pushed as he took a deep breath

"Let me tell you a story of a woman named Ikra" Jack said as he told Ashi the story

"Wow, just wow; you're telling me you're afraid of being intimate because you were this close to having sex with Aku" Ashi replied as Jack gave her a sour look

"Jack, do you like me?" Ashi asked as He turned to her

"Why do you ask this?" He replied curious

"Because, I Like you; your thoughtful, caring, selfless,and I Could go on" Ashi admitted as Jack smiled

"Thank you, knowing I was able to show you the truth means a lot to me" Jack admitted

"The Truth is... I'm in love with you Jack" Ashi confessed as Jack looked her akward

"I'm being serious, I would spend the rest of my life with you" Ashi admitted rubbing his thigh gently

"If you would take me" Ashi added as Jack's face turned red from embarassment

"Are asking me to... With you" Jack asked as she nodded as he stood silent

"You're afraid of being Intimate because of one bad experince; I know because I was afraid, but you showed me a side of the world that is wonderful. and I'm a better person because of it" Ashi stated

"That is true" Jack admitted

"We could both face our fears and be better people together, so it's your turn, to trust me" Ashi replied adjusting herself on his lap as she placed her hands gently on his shoulder whispering in his ear.

"As I trusted you" She said with a delicate breath placing a kiss on the Samurai.


	2. In Bed

Jack relaxed his body and enjoyed the kiss closing his eyes. The feeling was weird for who despite having lived for over 50 years had never felt a set of lip pressed against him. They were soft and warm. It felt like a gift from the heavens. Jack felt Ashi's firm arms wrap around his back as she sat on the washcloth covering his lap. the water was so steamy he could barely see anything below her shoulders. The dim candle light didn't help as Jack gently ran his finger tips on her sides

"Okay Ashi, I will trust you" the Samurai replied as she slowly nuzzled her nose against his feeling aroused

"But not here, this is a public bath and someone could walk in on us" He added as she scooted off

"Then where?" Ashi whispered under breath into his ear

"Let me finish washing, I Will meet you in the room" Jack stated covering his eyes just as Ashi Stood up causing her to look akward

"Jack, Why do you not want to look, I do not mind?" Ashi asked confused as Jack fumbled reaching another washcloth soaking it placing it over his face

"I perfer not to look until we have intercourse" Jack replied as Ashi sighed crawling out of the bath. she walked across the warm stone floor grabbing a towel as she wrapped around herself picking up her leaf dress

"I Will be waiting, promise to not take too long" Ashi replied opening the heavy door as she peeked down the hallway seeing it devoid of life. A smile formed on Ashi's face as she softly placed her foot on the cold wooden floor tip toeing to her room leaving damp footprints behind. she entered the room letting the towl hit the floor as she brushed to to the side with her foot. Ashi pressed her finger on the light swith turning the lights dim as she made her way to the bed. The bed was so soft as she lifted the thick covers making her way under the warm blankets pressed against her naked body.

"I Might as well get warmed up" Ashi thought to herself curled in a fetal posistion as she brought her hands to her torso gently cupping her breasts. She took a deep sigh as she ran her hands in a circular movement. she slid open her finger gently pinching her nipples between her fingers. she continued doing this until they were hard as pebbles causing her to relieve. Ashi then moved her right right hand down to her neithers continuing the play with her breast before she gently ran her palm across the bushy exterior of her vagina smiling from pleasure.

Ashi closed her eyes envisioning every detail of Jack's body as she ran her long fingers against the folds causing her loins to get damp; letting out a string of gentle moans she ajusted heself laying on her back spreading her legs and her heels dug into the matress. She licked her fingers and started making way inside causing a wet sound with her hand movement.

"Come On Jack, Do Not keep me waiting" Ashi said to herself conting to play with herself as her breath kept getting heavy. the sounds of her wet pleasure getting louder as she let another moan as her fingers ran right between the folds lengthwise moving the lips side to side, laying her head back. she brough her left hand down to spread her lips rubbing her the ball of flesh that was her clitoris with her wet finger. after doing this she curled her finger gently pushing it in making a sound as felt the penetration; imaging Jack standing with his muscular body she turned her head to the side letting the the juice run into the sheets. Her wet pussy and her muscles tensed up as she let out a small shriek spraying juices.

"Whoa" Ashi stated sliding her hand up from under the cover licking between her two fingers as the door creaked up. Ashi turned her head to see in fact it was Jack wearing a towel around his lower half

"You are just in time" Ashi said scooting over gesturing Jack to join her in the bed

"Are you certain you want this?" Jack asked wanting confirmation as Ashi smiled

"Jack I Have never been more certain of anything...in my entire life" Ashi confirmed patting the side of the bed beside her as Jack undid the towel sliding underneath the covers. Ashi rolled over on top of him facing the ceiling. feeling his penis against her as she smirked using her crotch to against it aginst Jack's body.

"I Did not you were hairy down there" Jack feeling her brush aginst him

"Well I haven't exactly been down there in years, plus when your a trained assassin shaving is the last thing on your mind" she replied as Jack gently stroked his beard

"How about a deal, If you shave your beard, I will shave down there" Ashi added as Jack thought

"I Like the beard, but I will consider it" Jack stated putting his hands on her breasts pressing her close to him. Ashi continued brushing aginst Jack's erection getting it hard as Ashi stopped smiling.

"Looks like someone is ready" Ashi stated adjusting herself turning around laying on top of Jack facing him as she sandwiched him aginst the matress. pressing against him slowly the head of his penis gently poked it way into Ashi as smile as continued pushing as it slid thru the tight caverns of her body as the tip began pressing against a wall of flesh. Ashi quickly slammed down on him as it rammed her. they both let out a grunt as the began pumping. it was long and slow having a steady pulse.

"You are surprisingly good at this" Jack complemented feeling pleasure from Ashi's pulses as she blushed

"My Mother thought if we suceeded in killing you Aku would let us pleasure him, a bit ironic" Ashi groaned speeding as the thrusts got quicker and shorter around the base

"Ironic in the sense, that you are pleasuring your enemy or Ironic in the sense I almost did that with even knowing it" Jack muttered

"Both" Ashi stated getting faster as she stood up. the cover falling behind her exposing her naked body. jack grabbed her sides supporting her the dim light behind Ashi's body cast her in shadow making her skin look black again. She was at her pinnacle forcefully thrusting with all her strength as the bed began shaking as Jack grunted.

"Ashi, I Can't take it" Jack groaned releasing like a valcano shooting hot liquid as he fell down exhasusted his arms aginst the matress. Ashi continued bobbed up and down her breasts shaking as she shrieked pushing herself off. Spraying like a firece geyser Ashi gushed as she fell over clinging to Jack, nuzzling him as he returned the favor.

"That was amazing" Jack stated pulling the covers back over them as Ashi

"Thank you, that means my training wasn't all for nothing" She stated rolling toward him as they were both on the side facing the other as Jack spoke

"Ashi, I-shhh" Ashi replied placing her right finger on his lips

"You don't need to say it, I already know, let's get some sleep" Ashi suggest

"Good idea, Well need the rest" jack replied.


End file.
